The continuing requirement for higher performance missile systems necessitates subjecting gas-conducting components to higher temperatures over long periods of time. It is frequently necessary to protect other nearby missile components from the heat emanating from components operating at approximately 3000.degree. F. temperatures, such as the heat from a hot integrated valve assembly (hereinafter designated IVA, which is used during maneuvering to control the flow of hot gases to thrust nozzles). Consequently a need exists for compact and lightweight high-temperature thermal insulation quilts for wrapping hot components. It is necessary for the insulation quilts to withstand the high temperature at the surface of the hot component, to have adequate strength, flexibility and conformability, and to not present a hazard to personnel involved in the manufacturing process.
The present invention satisifies these needs by providing an assemblage of thermal insulation quilts consisting of an inner quilt and an outer quilt, that effectively and reliably insulates high-temperature missile components from other equipment-section components that are susceptible to heat damage.